My Real Feelings
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A summary will ruin it, so please just read and see what happens!


**My Real Feelings**

Kisshu was sitting on a branch of the sakura tree in Inohara Park at night. Another rejection from Ichigo that day had left him pretty down-hearted, and he decided he'd rather go sit in his favorite tree than get lectured by Pai about losing.

_Why does she hate me so much? _Kisshu wondered. _I've tried everything, but she only loves that stupid treehugging bastard. And why is she so nasty to me? Even if she's in love with someone else, it doesn't mean she has to be that nasty. Maybe it's because we're enemies. I wonder what it would be like if we had met as friends, not enemies. Maybe then she'd have fallen for me._

Sighing, Kisshu was about to teleport off when he heard shouting from below him. _Who'd be out at this time? _he wondered. He listened to the voices, and realized one of them was Ichigo's. "Ryou, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to incinerate you!" Ichigo screamed. "Deep Blue can only dream about being as evil as you are, and there's no way in hell I'll ever work for you again!"

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, and continued listening. "Ichigo, calm down," Ryou said. "I just want to reverse whatever happened to make you hate me, and then you can go home."

"Are you insane!?" Ichigo shrieked. "I hated you from day one, which was BEFORE I met Kisshu, and WAY before I met Pai and Taruto! Did it ever occur to you that these are my real feelings? Or do you just want me to feel only what you tell me to feel?"

"Then why did you work for me for so long?" Ryou asked, smirking.

"Because I'm an idiot," Ichigo said bitterly. "Seriously, I've had it with you. I'd suggest going to tell Keiichiro and the other Mews that I quit because of YOU. Not the aliens, YOU. You wrecked my life, and I'll never in a million years forgive you for what you put me through. Mint's head over heels for you; go ask her out, and leave me in peace. You do realize that forcing me to work for you against my will is illegal, right?"

"You never mentioned this before," Ryou commented.

"Every time I tried, you started screaming at me to get to work, or you turned me into a kitten, or you docked my already low paycheck," Ichigo said angrily. "Why can't you get it through your head that I hate you?"

"I figured that since you dumped Aoyama, you'd eventually realize that I'm the only other person who would understand you, and therefore the only other guy you could date," Ryou said.

"Yuck," Ichigo said. "I'd rather stay single- or date Kisshu. He's actually kind of hot. And despite the annoying toy comments, at least he's not evil."

Kisshu nearly fell out of the tree, but caught himself and kept listening as Ryou asked incredulously, "You think that freak is HOT!?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "And Kisshu is NOT a freak. I'd kind of like a chance to get to know him better."

"You're ENEMIES!" Ryou shouted.

"Since I quit, we're not anymore!" Ichigo said happily. "I wonder if he likes cuddling…."

"You're grossing me out," Ryou complained.

"Then go away," Ichigo said. "And DON'T try to convince me to come back, or I'll list everything I love about Kisshu five million times per day, until you go completely insane. And it's a pretty long list, so five million times of me saying it will get so annoying you'll want to throw yourself off a cliff to get away from me."

There was silence for a minute, and then Ichigo said, "I don't notice you going away. Should I start listing everything I love about Kisshu?"

"Uh… no, I'm good, I'll just leave you alone…" Ryou said, and ran off.

Ichigo giggled as he disappeared into the darkness, then looked up at the tree. "I had a feeling you were there," she called. "Are you coming down?"

Kisshu floated down and asked, "How did you know I was there?"

"Cats can see in the dark," Ichigo said, shrugging. "I suppose you heard all that?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "Was all that true?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "What are you doing out here, anyways?"

"I was sad and didn't want to go back to the ship, since Pai would start lecturing me," Kisshu said. "Can we go somewhere light?"

"My house?" Ichigo suggested.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported to her room. Ichigo turned the light on, and looked around. "Sorry it's such a mess," she said.

"My room isn't all that clean either," Kisshu said. "So why were you out so late?"

"Ryou decided to keep all of the Mews after for a meeting, but then he said he was docking my paycheck, and I snapped," Ichigo said. "Working for him is awful anyways. This time I told him I would rather work for you guys, and then he followed me to the sakura tree, because he was trying to get me back. As if that would work."

"Ichigo, were you faking hating me?" Kisshu asked.

"For the most part," Ichigo said. "What I really hated was the toy comments, because they hurt."

"I'm sorry…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed and sat down on her bed. "Until I became a Mew, there was never anyone I truly hated," she said softly. "I disliked some people, and some people hurt me, but I didn't hate them; I actually felt kind of sorry for them, since Moe and Miwa land anyone who hurts me in the hospital. I figured if they were hurting me, they were stupid and didn't know any better- at least until Moe and Miwa beat them up. Then they get the picture. Moe and Miwa are my only school friends, but it's fine that way."

"Was I the first person you ever hated?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "I never actually hated you. The only person I've ever truly hated is Ryou. He wrecked my life, and I will never feel anything besides hatred for him. I can't forgive him for what he's put me through."

"Technically I could say the same to you," Kisshu commented.

"I know," Ichigo said. "And I understand if it's too late for us to be together. I'd love to be together, but I know that I hurt you a lot, so I'll understand if that's not what you want."

She was startled when Kisshu hugged her tightly. She hugged back as he said, "I want to be together forever."

Ichigo pulled back a bit, looking into his face. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Kisshu said with a smile. "When do humans get married?"

"Jeez Kish, slow down," Ichigo said. "Eighteen is the legal age."

"That's FIVE WHOLE YEARS from now!" Kisshu moaned.

"Kish, I'm only thirteen," Ichigo said, giggling. "What's the legal age on your planet?"

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "Maybe Pai knows…"

"Should we go ask him?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah, I've got a better idea," Kisshu said with an evil smirk. He snapped his fingers, concentrating, and a teleportation hole opened up. Pai fell out of it, then sat up and glared at Kisshu. "This had better be really important," he said. "I was BUSY!"

"Daydreaming about Fishy again?" Kisshu snickered.

"Why did you drag me to this insanely pink room?" Pai asked disgruntledly. "It's creepy."

"What's the legal age to get married on our planet?" Kisshu asked, as Ichigo fell backwards laughing.

"That was IT!?" Pai asked incredulously. "Why didn't you just use telepathy!?"

"You didn't answer my question," Kisshu said.

"Eighteen," Pai said. "Why?"

"Ichigo and I are together!" Kisshu said happily.

"Five years," Pai said. "THEN you can get married, if that's what she wants."

Kisshu started sulking as Pai said, "I'm going to plot your demise while you sulk. It's too pink in here…."

Kisshu and Ichigo both burst out laughing, and Pai just growled and teleported out.

When they calmed down, Ichigo said, "I'm tired, can we go to bed?"

Kisshu smirked. "I get to sleep with you?" he asked.

"If you keep it to just sleeping," Ichigo said.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. He took off his boots as Ichigo left to change. When she came back, they climbed into her bed together.

"You're cuddly," Ichigo commented sleepily. Kisshu turned red, but Ichigo was already asleep. He sighed slightly, and went to sleep himself.

**Short, I know. Sorry I haven't updated anything in a few days, I'm having trouble concentrating for some reason. I'll try harder. R&R please!**


End file.
